Whispers
by Fire Kitty 12
Summary: My first fanfic. China and remnant tanith are working together to capture the skeleton detective and the girl but when tanith is captured china goes to the extemes. Slight ghanith later on. Please review :) I changed the rating to T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Her footsteps echoed in the dark ally.  
"You came." Said a voice.  
She spun "you scared me, China."  
"Did I?" China sorrows asked a hand on her heart.  
"You did." The girl sighed.  
"My dear you are here because of the skeleton."  
The girl smiled as black veins spread on her face.  
"And Valkyrie?"she asked.  
"Oh yes" china said.  
"I must leave." The girl said as she disappeared under ground, the last thing china saw was a piece of wavy blonde hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
Midnight in the grave yard.

Valkyrie kicked the mud. She was bored, skulduggery had dragged her out saying how 'there was sightings of tanith low' they had been here 6 hours, nothing.  
"It was probably just a person visiting a grave." Valkyrie muttered under her breath.  
"Pardon" skulduggery asked standing up.  
"We have been 6 hours there is no way th-" Valkyrie stopped talking when she saw blonde hair practically calling to her 'hey val, guess who!'  
"Skul, that's tanith" Valkyrie shouted to skulduggery as she started running.  
Skulduggery looked over to where Valkyrie was running and there was tanith low, black veins spread across her face.  
Skulduggery shouted to all the sanctuary agents behind him " tanith at 12 o clock" he started running.  
"12 o clock really?" Valkyrie had to shout.  
"Hey val! Miss me?" Tanith said appearing out of the ground.

So there you go second chapter up! Please please please review! :) (;  
Sorry it's so short the chapters will get longer i promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Valkyrie woke up tied to a chair, she blinked and looked around.

"I see you woke up dear." China said standing behind Valkyrie.

"china sorrows?" Valkyrie said.

"that's me!" She said coming into view.

" Where where am I?" Valkyrie said struggling against the chains holding her to the chair.

"I've captured you, my dear. Only because your little team captured my partner in crime, Tanith low."

Valkyrie gasped.

" So are you going to yell me any of your little, plans?" China asked.

" No!, Valkyrie said.

"well I guess it's time for a little spot of torture!"

"like what skulduggery says- _fun for the whole family!"_Valkyrie said through gritted teeth.

china laughed as Valkyrie started screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter features my oc fire child and Gracie high Is Myra who recently found out she has magic and flecther and her are back from Australia to help with tanith.**

_"stop doing that." Fire child said elbowing Gracie high in the ribs._

_"stop doing what?" Gracie high said._

_"stamping your feet!"_

_"that's not me!" Gracie said slowly._

_"what?" Fire said spinning around._

_and there stood sanguine._

_"sanguine."fire said coldly._

_"Fire, Gracie you up for assanating skukduggery pleasant?" He asked_

_"billy-ray you know we don't assassinate people or skeletons any more." Fire said eyeing him._

_"And besides we actually like skulduggery and his friends!" Gracie said._

_"you do?" Sanguine said_

_"mmmmhmmmmm." Fire said._

_"hello girls." Flecther said teleporting behind sanguine. " and goodbye mr ray."_

_"you expect me to get scared by- ahhhhh! Fletcher your hair! It's different. It's like 6 inches tall!" Sanguine said scared._

_" Actually it's 7 inches."_

_"god." Sanguine said walking away._

_"goodbye billy and hello fletcher." Gracie said._

_ " guys please. Sanguine will be on out trail we need to go to Ireland, and go to the sanctuary. We need to help skulduggery and tell him about sanguine." Fire said, breathless._

_"girls." Fletcher said._

_They all linked arms and fletcher teleported them away. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! enjoy...**

****Erskine bit into his sandwich, it was a good sandwich as far as he was concerned.

He looked up as skukduggery burst into the room.

"Valkyrie could be _dead, _you decide to eat a bacon sandwich." Skulduggery shouted rage evident in his voice.

Erskine swallowed then looked up " just because you don't have to eat, doesn't mean I _don't _need to."

Skulduggery got a chair and sat down. "I'm sorry, Erskine it's just-"

"Don't worry skulduggery, I understand. Valkyrie is your partner and you need to be there for her. But we need to plan what we are going to do, running around like crazy people isn't going to help."

"I know." Skulduggery said standing up. "I should be going."

He walked to door and just before he went out he heard Erskine say " we will find her if its the last thing we do." he said it on such a soft voice it was barely audible.

**I'm really sorry that was such a short chapter, the next chapter will be longer, I promise! As always please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry it's been so long, but I was busy and today I'm getting a puppy so YEY! And my iPad is about to run. (thats what im writing this on)**

**disclaimer: I do not own skulduggery pleasant :(**

Skulduggery stalked around the sanctuary not wanting to talk to anyone but Valkyrie, the only problem was- _he_ didn't know where Valkyrie was.

"Skulduggery!" Someone called.

skulduggery turned and saw ghastly standing there tears running down his face.

"it's Tanith, she's gone." Ghastly whispered.

"what?"

"so what happened?"Skulduggery asked.

skulduggery, Erskine, ghastly, Madame mist and dr. Nye all sat around a large table.

" well" said in its high pitched voice. " I had just left to deal with two idiot zombies, so I left clarabelle in charge of tanith and when I got back she was gone."

"give ,me the key or the girl gets it."

everyone looked to the side and saw china holding a knife up to Valkyries throat.

Valkyries eyes were wide but she looked terrible, both her eyes were swollen and black. Her lips were bloody and burst. Her left arm was bent in a funny angle and she looked like she found it hard and painful to stand.

No one knew what China was talking about- a key. but Valkyrie looked like she knew what or who the key was. Because she was slowly shaking her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Am writing this with my new puppy lily sleeping next to me...**

****"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery said getting up from his chair.

"I wouldn't do that, I would sit." china said digging the knife farther into Valkyrie neck.

Valkyrie grimiced as blood started running down her neck. skulduggery backed away and sat down on his chair.

"for Valkyrie." He murmered.

"good." China said smiling. " now, give me the key or the girl gets it!"

"_what_ key?" Skulduggery said.

"everyone go, except _you_." China said pointing at Skulduggery.

china took the knife away from Valkyries neck and threw her away. Now she held a long chain that was connected to Valkyrie. Valkyrie immediately slumped to the floor, unconscious. skulduggery ran forward and put Valkyries head onto his lap.

"what have you done, you monster!?"Skulduggery snarled lunging at china. But she just yanked Valkyries hand cuffs which left deep cuts on her wrists. Skulduggery dared not do anything only answer chinas questions.

" So you really don't know who the key is?" China said.

"no I don't, china." Skulduggery said coldly.

"and do you want to know, do you dare ask to know?" China said quite frankly, weirdly.

Skulduggery hesitated before saying " go on then tell me."

" The key skulduggery, is your _real _daughter."


	8. Chapter 8

_fire child ran through the Irish sanctuary looking for a skeleton._

_Behind her ran Gracie high who, had decided that Valkyrie Cain was the priority._

_And at the back was the boy with the ridiculously tall hair, Fletcher Renn who had come to the conclusion both girls were completely and utterly mad and way too fast for him._

_"Slow...d...own.'Fletcher panted._

_Gracie high sighed and grabbed Fletchers hand to make him run faster._

_They had already tried teleporting around the sanctuary but considering fletcher only knew two places it didn't go too well and all three of them had decided it was easier just to run about the place._

_After a while fire, grace and Fletcher bumped into Erskine, ghastly and Madame mist sitting outside the meeting room. Both men looked worried._

_"guys what happened?" Fire said worriedly._

_"chinas got Valkyrie.' Ghastly whispered. "And Tanith s gone."_

_ "Where's skulduggery?" Fletcher asked._

_"in there." Ghastly said._

_"what does china want?" Gracie asked suddenly._

_"some key!" Erskine said._

_"you mean tanith?" Fire said._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! This story only has a couple more chapters left and I can't wait to finish it !**

"Impossible, my daughter is voice was dull."Rose took her when she was 4, she died on her 5th birthday."

"Yes, but she wasn't your real daughter. you see, your little wife moon pleasant wasn't the most trustworthy was she?"china said holding the chains which held Valkyrie.

skulduggery hesitated. " no she wasn't." He finally said. " but I loved her.".

"And that was your big mistake." Chian said smiling.

"So your're saying my wife had a affair with.."

"ghastly bespoke."china finished.

"no...no impossible." Skukduggery whispered so it was barely audible.

"I guess you both did something to each other." China laughed.

Skulduggery just stared.

"skulduggery?" Valkyrie whispered, her eyes fluttering open.

"shhhh, Valkyrie it's OK! I've got you now." Skulduggery said rocking Valkyrie like a baby and glaring at China.

"so are you going to give me the key?"china said ignoring Skulduggerys glares.

"skulduggery... The k..ey it.. Tanith."Valkyrie said struggleing to stay awake.

"but...but Tanith isn't my daughter..."Skulduggery said.

"you see serpine killed Ghastlys daughter thinking she was your daughter. I knew who's child it was but I thought your child might come in handy. So I saved your precious little tanith, she always did like that name didn't she? I suppose you should thank me, for saving Tanith-she was a sweet little soul! So are you going to hand over tanith or will I have to kill little Valkyrie?"China said

"I'm not little."Valkyrie barely managed to say.

China laughed.

"Tanith escaped, China. Moments before you got here!"skulduggery said.

"I did, but now? I'm right here!" Tanith said appearing at the door.


	10. Chapter 10

behind Tanith stood Ghastly, Erskine, Fire,Gracie and mist stood by the side glaring at everyone.

"you can have , China. but first you have to let Valkyrie go," Tanith said.

"tanith, where have you been?" skulduggery said, a smile playing in his voice.

" removed the remnant from me.

"How?" Chianna growled.

" found the soul, China. And the soul is the key to _everything_." ghastly said.

Valkyrie groaned.

"LET HER GO CHINA! You can have me and I won't try anything _I promise."_ Tanith said obviously worried about Valkyrie.

"no tanith, I'm... I'm fine." Valkyrie whispered.

"you can fool us, Valkyrie." skulduggery said.

China grabbed tanith and started shaking her violently.

"NO NO NO! I need that remmant inside of you!" China screamed.

China ran to the door."move." She snarled at fletcher.

"No can do." Fletcher said attempting to spit in her face.

Fletcher grabbed china wrists and teleported away, a couple of seconds later he returned.

"that _monster."_ Skulduggery Growled.

"I'm fine." Valkyrie said weakly.

"Lets get you to ." Said skulduggery as he picked Valkyrie up.

**next chapter will Be the last one and I promise you it will be loong!**

**if ypu review I'll give you cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Slight kingdom of the wicked and death bringer spoilers guys!**

Valkyrie was in surgery, so Skulduggery was walking down the many corridors, to Elder Bespoke's office. Skulduggery barged through the office door, which slammed shut behind him. "What the hell Skulduggery?" Ghastly said getting up.

skulduggery slammed into Ghastly knocking him. He then yanked Ghastly up and pushed him against the wall. Skulduggery held his loaded revolver next to Ghastlys head, "you had a child with my wife" snarled Skulduggery. Ghastly stared at him."I...I did and I'm so so sorry. I was drunk and I don't know..."

"Thats no excuse, she was my wife, we had a child. Then I go off to war for a year, come back and my daughter looks different, but I think she's grown, she's on now, but she was your child all along."

"Skulduggery, imagine how I felt, knowing what I did" whined Ghastly.

Skulduggery stared and walked away "we'll speak later"

Skulduggery walked back to the medical ward, Valkyrie was awake, and Skulduggery went in to see her. Valkyrie looked overjoyed to see him, as clarabelle was being extremely annoying.

"hey"Valkyrie said as Skulduggery sat down on a chair, next to her bed.

"Valkyrie what's wrong?" Skulduggery asked, sensing something was wrong.

"we need to build that cube..." Valkyrie said

"Valkyrie are you sure?" Skulduggery eyed Valkyrie suspiciously,

Valkyrie nodded "we need to trust Erskine and Ghastly"

Skuldugerry nodded his agreement.

"go get them!" Valkyrie exclaimed

"Ah, yes ok" Skulduggery hesitated before leaving.

Five minutes later, Skuldugerry, Erskine and Ghastly all walked in, Skuldugerry sat down, whilst the others stood.

"Right...ur yes" Valkyrie was suddenly very pale. She took a deep breath "I'm Darquesse"

Skuldugerry followed her statement with "I'm Lord Vile".

Erskine and Ghastly both stared "you're mass murderers?"

Valkyrie and Skuldugerry both looked at each other and nodded.

**up soon the sequel called ' we are monsters!'**


End file.
